Ours
by Jinxgirl6000
Summary: Marinette was always..cautious about her other ego. When their school holds a play about the local Parisian heroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug. She finds out Ladybug's aren't always lucky when her crush and her are chosen to play said heroes. LadyNoir/Adrienette Ayla/Nino Reveal fic!
1. Chapter 1

Ladybugs always have luck on their side, well, Marinette Dupen-Cheng was having a blast proving that wrong today.

She already was almost late for school, with Tikki's frantic screaming waking her up, with her lazily let down hair showing her exhaustion from last night as her other ego. But this was worst, much worse. She barely noticed how thick the bundle was held in her shaking hands, her curled fist threatening to rip the thick paper.

"Isn't it wonderful?!", Her best friend, Ayla, head of the Ladyblog, squealed in ultimate delight. Ayla crashed the papers to her chest in excitement, barely noticing the fear in Marinette's eyes.

Marinette could easily rich the whole stack of papers in Ayla's hands, pin her to the locker and ask what the hell she is thinking, but she couldn't squeak a word out. She stared at the large bolder title taunting her on the stapled stack.

Parisian beauty's presents: The Cat and the Lady, sponsored by The Paris Art company

Oh Shit. This couldn't be happening. Chat would be laughing on the floor by now, joking about how none of these lines are probably not even like them at all, or just laughing at the though of some people playing them.

A play, held at her school, about her and her dorky partner. This can't be happening.

"And-", Ayla held up a finger, "You can't audition!"

 _What?!_

"You are chosen, and our cla!ss is chosen to divide the parts!", Ayla was practically bouncing, and the heroine could only freeze in horror. _Chosen?_

What if Sabrina is chosen to play herself?

Or even Chloe?

The thought caused a shiver to run down her spine, and a loud bang sounded before the hallway got quiet starring at her in disbelief. Her eyes widened as she toke in the large hole she just punched into her locker. The eyes starred before turning back uninterested.

She held her face in her hands. Chat Noir is her partner, and Marinette even met him out of Ladybug, which he given the affectionate kiss and nickname Princess last time she saw him. Ayla ignored her.

"Cheer up, Mari! What if Adrien got Chat Noir and You got Ladybug?!"

God. That's WORSE.

She can barely talk to Adrien or even sputter out a word near him. She couldn't master her lines with HIM around if he got Chat Noir. And saying luck wasn't on her side today, karma would love to make her day worse.

X

X

Class came before she knew it, with ten minutes left of class. Ayla had to join their teacher at the front of the class with the same stack of paper clasped to her chest. Marinette slammed her head on their shared table, causing attention to go onto her again.

Adrien however, saw the gesture and winced. He saw the punch she busted into her locker, which any normal, shy, beautiful young woman can't do. She was a mystery. His princess.

The Love of his life.

It wasn't that he didn't love Ladybug, he did. But the truth was, his two loves were one of the same, and of course, she didn't know he for for a fact is her Chat Noir. But he knew both sides of her. His Lady. He suspected for a while after facing a woman who called herself 'Lovestrucker' and got hit with one of her bolts, that made him helplessly in Love with his Lady.

Nothing changed really. He was already helplessly in love with his Lady.

She was powerful, strong and Badass in her Nights, and still strong but shy in the daytime. And seeing her exhausted, hair beautifully gracing her shoulders, just knew something was going to happen. Bad Luck was attracted to him after all.

"Class, We have brilliant news", Their drama teacher, Mrs. Bearlock,clashed her hands together, motioning to the board which was covered with the projection screen hiding the secret text underneath.

"We were chosen to be produce the school's yearly play!", The teacher started walking up and down the lanes between the desks, "And with the biggest budget in our school's history!"

"Ayla, would you play do the honors?", Mrs Bearlock smirked at the blogger, who nodded in excitement.

"Guys, the SET team had voted for the topic of our production, and the topic is our own Parisian-", Ayla curled her fingers over the handle of the screen, "CAT NOIR AND LADYBUG!"

The screen zipped up revealing the names written in expo marker, and Adrien followed Marinette's lead and slapped his forehead lightly. A silence. Than screams of joy that had to reach the next classroom.

Stupid Karma. Now he saw was his lady was upset. He glanced at Marinette, who glanced back, obviously too tired to deal with this shit right now.

"Our idea had gotten the famous Paris School of Arts to fund, and channel 4 is too going to make a TV special out of this event!", The teacher joined Ayla in the front again, "-this is also 20 percent of your grade."

Groans followed, and Marinette groaned into the desk.

Mrs Bearlock ignored the groans with a smirk, and picked up some scripts with Ayla. "First up, we have Rose as Stormy Weather."

She tossed the script to Rose. The words blurred to him, as the roles were cast, everyone waiting for who would get the featured roles.

Two thumps were heard in unison, scaring Marinette to fall off her chair, and he saw a script on hers and his own space. "Adrien and Marinette-", a smirk formed on her face, "You are Chat Noir and LadyBug."

Wait, WHAT? He heard Plagg's light snickers in his ears, and saw Marinette's head fall on her desk in unison with him. This can't be happening.

His Lady and him played by his Lady and him.

"Our first rehearsal is next week, and will continue for 4 and a half months, our first will be learning simple punches and kicks, and certain moves for your character, and you will be sweaty. Next, is acting and lines and a quick run test of the show."

She passed out the schedule along with each an two subject five star notebook of various colors. "I want Notes in here by tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The bell echoed as students gathered their stuff. He lakes over to Marinette who gasped at the sight of him, other students glanced at him as he passed.

"Marinette?"

She let out a surprised squeak, blushing. "A-Adrien!"

He smiled, "Hey Marinette. Can we go practice lines at your house?"

She blushed, "S-Sure. That's is...fine with me. Or fine with you", She rubbed her neck, holding the script to her chest.

He held out his arm, "Completely fine with me, Ladybug."

"Also fine with me, C-Chat Noir", She accepted his arm after a few moments, allowing a small nervouos smile.

And with that, he and his lady were off to practice themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

First week of Doomed Production

Rehearsal 1

Adrien wasn't surprised when Marinette proved she was badass enough to play Ladybug.

He saw she hesitantly stepped down a few moves, careful to not connect to her other activities. She still proved to break out of headlocks with ease, and could knock him to the floor with a leg wrapped around his knee.

But he was quite badass too. His excuse? Fencing, man.

He watched as she gulped down some water, dressed in a light brown tank top with a pocket in the corner, and some gray leggings with some red flats, and her hair pulled in a pony tail.

He just than noticed she was growing her hair out, the length reaching past her shoulders. He smacked himself for not noticing it earlier, because he should have seen it on Ladybug as well. He walked over towards his own water bottle, taking a few sips.

"Hello, my dear followers!", Ayla's voice cut through the crowd, her phone raised in the air. "This is your favorite host, with the first week of production of The stories of Ladybug and Cat Noir!", She panned the camera towards them.

"-with these lovebirds as our favorite couple!"

"Ayla!" Marinette yelled out in protest, and Adrien hid a light smirk at the blush dusting her cheeks.

"Meeting, my dears!", The teacher's voice cut through the auditorium along with a large clap. The other actors looked from their mats, joining in a large circle near the stage. He sat on the stage, helping Marinette on the stage also.

"Welcome my dears!", She smiled at the class, holding a binder to her chest. "We will be practicing the first scene. This is our setting."

The curtain rose up, revealing two platforms; one the stage, and the other about 7 feet above. "Now, in this opening act, Ladybug is watching Lady Wifi, played by Sabrina, on the upper platform.", She pointed at said platform.

"Where Chat Noir joins, and Ladybug flicks his head for being late", She looks down on the lines. "Marinette, Adrien. Go backstage and get ready. Sabrina on the stage."

She motioned them towards the stage, where the two (secret) superheroes as they disappeared under the curtain.

Marinette pulled out the script, climbing up the ladder to the platform. She looked on the first line.

Curtains Open. To Ladybug [Cheng] (kneeling) above Lady Wifi [Rogers] (Pacing)

She knelled as instructed, waiting for Sabrina to speak, still blushing mildly.

Sabrina started pacing, "Master, Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities are almost mine. I shall have their them soon", She looked down at her script, placing an finger to her ear to pretend a communicator was in her ear.

Adrien appeared next to her, and she quickly hid her surprise. She adjusted the script behind her, calling upon some Ladybug confidence, flicking his head and she gulped.

Perhaps, It was his modeling or just he was perfect, but he winced in sync perfectly.

"You're late", She whispered horsealy, Sabrina pretended not to hear, almost turning. She motioned with her head to continue.

Sabrina took out an prop smartphone, clicking a few pretend buttons on the screen.

"What the plan's, Milady?", Adrien smirked, in a true Chat Noir fashion that caused her eyes to widen; her shy walls flattened, and her ladybug personality peeked through her blushing mess.

"The usual.", She placed one hand on the railing, leaning forward, one hand clutching the script.

He looked at his script.

 _Chat Noir (Kisses her hand)_

He smirked, leaning forward to brush his lips on her hand. He just ghosted his lips on the skin before-

"Cut!"

"Good Job, Actors", The teacher _clapped,_ along with a smirking Ayla and Nino at her side. "Get ready to leave, Rehearsal is done. See you next week."

She smiled as the kid's started to depart, Adrien turning down to the ladder.

She followed nervously, until Adrien turned, bag slung over his shoulder. She picked up her own bag, dusting hair past her shoulder.

"Nice Job", He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You did-"

"THAT WAS SICK!"

They turned to see Nino and Ayla running towards them, "You guys were awesome!",Nino gushed, "The real LB and CN would be proud of you're acting!"

Marinette blushed, hiding her face under her bangs. Adrien tried to shuffle a laugh, but managed an grin.

"They probably would", He agreed, grinning secretly to himself. Oh the irony.

"Marinette-", He refocused on his lady, "I can't wait to work with you more. And-", He paused, leaning down and pressing his lips on her cheek, "You're hair looks nice down, by the way."

He walked forward, giving her one last wink to her red face. "See you next rehearsal, Ladybug."


	3. ANNOUNCENT (Not Hiatus)

**Wait, a huge announcement?**

 **Wait, the author is going to continue this story after a (crappy) year?**

 **YES, SHE IS!?** **WAIT, WHAT?!**

 **Thank you all for comments and sharing you have done (My sister even heard of it, and she doesn't even read fanfics). So thank you so much!** **This year wasn't the best, School got hard on me, and I'm sorry for leaving for so long.** **Emails of favoriting and liking this story has taken over my inbox and I never expected it to be so popular. :)**

 **I thought this story wasn't that good, and seeing these comments and your amazing encouragement has given me more ideas...I love you guys.**

 **So to start me off again, I decided to put a cover contest on!**

 **Rules:**

 **-Needs to include Title**

 **-Put my name and your name on cover (ex. Cover art by...)**

 **-some nod to play on cover**

 **I am also looking for a beta editor, so I need someone for spelling (Which I am terrible at) and overall good editing.** **-write description of your skills or send to your beta profile.** **for thanks again, and here is the contact info for the cover and beta editor.**

 **If you want to enter, please PM Me and I will send you my email.**


End file.
